


Hands on Me

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Nancy isn't really in this, Steve and Jonathan are bad at talking about their feelings, Tommy and Carol are jerks, but she still matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: So, I should totally be working on my Nano and not editing fanfics I wrote over a month ago and never did anything with. But. Here we are. 
I completely forgot I wrote this until I saw it in my writing folder last night. So I cracked it out and polished it off. I love these losers. <3





	

They are parked at small outlook at the edge of town, laying on the hood of Steve's car and just watching the sky. Nancy is out of town with her family for the weekend so they are left to fend for themselves. Things are easier when Nancy is around to fill in the spaces between them. They are still learning how to be alone together. It is hard, with so much between them still unaddressed. There is a connection between all of them, undeniable and strong, but Steve still feels a distance between them that he doesn't know how to fill. 

Steve is holding his hand. The camera he helped pay for is resting on Jonathan's chest. He took Steve's picture, as the sun was just starting to go down. He is thinking about when he'll be able to develop the photo when Steve squeezes his hand and turns to face him in the dark. 

“Hey,” Steve breaths, squeezing Jonathan's hand. 

“Hey,” he echoes. 

Steve is leaning toward him for a kiss when headlights illuminate the trees in front of them. They jerk apart as a car pulls up beside them. Steve pushes himself upright and casts a glance toward the car. “Oh, shit,” he groans and he pushes himself off the hood of the care. “Come on, let's get of out here.” 

Jonathan jumps off the car hood just as he catches a glimpse of Tommy and Carol laughing in the front seat. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Tommy calls out as he steps out his car. 

“The freak and the has been,” Carol announces, evidently delighted. 

“Come on,” Steven repeats, pulling open the door on his side. “Let's find somewhere else.”

“Yeah,” Jonathan agrees, trying to sound strong and confident. As he moves to open the passenger side door, Tommy steps in front of him, blocking it. 

“Why run off so fast?” Tommy taunts, nudging Jonathan's shoulder a bit too hard. “Oh, what's this?” he asks, noticing the camera around Jonathan's neck. “The perv got a new toy?”

“Get away from him,” Steve warns, rounding the front of the car.

“Or what, Harrington?” Tommy teases. 

“Just fuck off, Tommy. We were leaving anyway.”

“What were you two doing here in the first place?” Carol sneers. 

“Yeah, did you turn fag on us too, Harrington?” 

“And with Beyers?” Carol adds. “Pathetic.” 

Steve's hands clench at his side, nails digging roughly into his palms as anger sweeps through him. Steven wants to punch Tommy in the face as hard as he can. His eyes flick to Jonathan, who is waiting for Steve to make a move. Steve makes his decision, knowing Jonathan is there to back him up, and lets his fist fly. The second after Steven punches him, Jonathan lunges forward and shoves Tommy as hard as he can. Tommy stumbles, disoriented, and falls backwards onto his ass. Carol shrieks and rushes to his side and in the brief confusion, Jonathan and Steve jump into the car. Carol is yelling incomprehensibly as they peel out and speed away.

Jonathan starts laughing first, once they are a few blocks away. Steven looks over at him, expression still a bit wild with adrenaline, and joins in his laughter. He pulls over a moment later, still laughing as he pulls Jonathan in for a kiss. Jonathan's hands immediately slide into his hair, deepening the kiss as he laughter evens out. They pull apart a few minutes later, out of breath and still clinging to each other. 

“I'm sorry,” Steve whispers, voice hoarse. 

Jonathan shakes his head, hands still in Steve's hair. “No,” he starts, “It's-”

Steven shakes his head. “It's not fine. I – I never should have treated you the way I did. I never should have been friends with those assholes. I have no excuse-”

“I haven't exactly been a saint in the past, either,” Jonathan admits softly. “We're working on being better everyday. That matters, too.”

Steve smiles at him before pulling him into another soft kiss. “We should probably head back to my place,” he murmurs as he pulls back.

“Sounds good,” Jonathan agrees. 

 

 

 

They are kissing as soon as the front door closes behind them. Steve backs Jonathan up against the nearest wall, one hand in his hair as the other tugs at the hem of his sweater. This part is always easier then actual conversation. They are half undressed on the couch when the phone rings, loud and starling in the otherwise silent house. They pull away from the kiss, both grinning. 

“Nancy!” They say at the same time. Steve springs off the couch to grab the phone from it's cradle on the wall. 

“Harrington residence,” he answers, trying to sounds totally unaffected. He settles back on the couch, leaning close to Jonathan and holding the phone between their ears. 

“Evening, Steve,” Nancy laughs. “Is Jonathan-”

“He's here,” Steve interrupts.

“Hi!” Jonathan adds.

“Oh, good. How are you two doing? Holding on without me?”

They exchange a meaningful look. “Yup,” Steve begins. “We've been good.” He squeezes Jonathan's hand as he shoots him an uneasy smile. 

Jonathan squeezes his hand back. “Yeah,” he agrees. “It's been nice.”


End file.
